AzUrArInG
Drew Austin Bromley (born , better known online as AzUrArInG, is an American YouTuber that's mostly known for being the creator of the series, Object Masters, The Finger Gun Man, and The Drew Bromley Show. He's also known for being an AGK parodist. History Early Life Around 2007-2009, there were many VHS tapes of Drew himself doing fun activities as a very young child, with his babysitter making them and giving them to his parents. Around 2010, he saw his brother watching stick figure videos, both him and his older brother watched them together which helped Drew start to enjoy that genre of video, later on during Christmas on 2010, Drew got a DSI and got a game known as Mario Party DS, which made Drew Bromley a Mario fan for life. Later on, Brendan introduced Drew to Flipnote studio and he began to make Flipnotes from 2010 to 2015, and also created his company known as Drew Bromley's Great Movies (now known as AzUrArInG Productions). Pre-YouTube Era (January 2011 - November 2015) Around 2011, Drew used Flipnote Studio very much at the time. As he also noticed Brendan was watching Stick Figure videos on YouTube and got inspired by the videos and also wanted a YT channel but his mother refused. later on, he saw the new 3DS was coming out although Drew at first hated it, he later got an XL version of the 3Ds on late 2012 and began enjoying the 3Ds, and his DSI saw less use as a result. However, on August 18, 2013, Drew's father passed away due to cancer, which began his depression, and his older brother Brendan almost committed suicide but his mother stopped him, although things weren't the same after Drew's father passed away. Later in 2013, Brendan got an IPad, which made Drew jealous, though Drew eventually got an IPad for himself during Christmas of 2013, which caused Drew to make more things on his IPad than his DSI and 3DS, but still used them both occasionally. However, in early 2014, Drew found out Brendan had a YouTube channel which made him even more jealous, resulting in him trying to get a YT channel again, although most attempts failed until 2015. Throughout in Mid 2014 until November 2015, Drew constantly made many Flipnote Animations, 3DS Recordings, and IPad Recordings constantly so he could have fun which eventually made him create and use his own characters for videos and the like. The New YouTube Era (November 2015 - March 2017) Around this time, Drew was still trying to find ways to get a YT channel for himself, so he made a YT account on November 1st, 2015 by accidentally going into YT Video Editor, but he found out it was his older brother's school account, so on November 11th, 2015, Drew finally got his official YT channel. However at the time, Drew's YT channel was called Molon Labe, so Drew found a way to change it and renamed it to TheCreeperMaster and then later CreeperFan2015. In early 2016, Brendan disliked the name Drew had chosen for his YT channel at the time, so Drew asked Brendan for a better YT channel name and Brendan came up with the name AzUrArInG, Drew liked it, and used it for his new accounts, however he didn't use it for his YT channel until around April 2016, which Drew decided to leave as CreeperFan2015. In Mid 2016, Drew decided to make a second channel for his old plush videos and came up with The Drew Bromley Show. Later on, during a vacation in Washington D.C, Drew made Iyan3D videos for a long time up until September 2016 when he decided to improve his videos. Also, around late 2016, he decided to use a computer to do his new videos and decided to discontinue his DSI and 3Ds, although he still used his IPad but not as much as before. He would then start making Roblox Movies which ended up being of poor quality. At the time, would mark the beginning of adding in swearing onto Drew's YT videos, (though has swearing on some of his Mid 2016 videos and had a video containing swearing in one of his late 2015 videos). However, around 2016, Drew needed to exceed 40 subscribers, as he was at ~44-46 subscribers for roughly 2-3 months, although one of his videos he uploaded on December 2016 known as Jeffy's Rap Song (Now Deleted), got him all the way to 500 subs. At the near end of the era around March 2017, Drew would get 500 more subs because of those videos around late 2016 and early 2017, resulting him to getting a lot of subs, although things got worse for Drew a few days after what happened. Drew Bromley's Dark Age (March 2017 - January 2018) One day, his family found his YT videos had swearing in them, his mother found out too and told me to stop making videos with swearing, causing Drew to remove the swearing entirely until the near end of The PowerDirector Age. Although, despite that issue, everything was going fine for Drew up until he found out that YT Video Editor was going to be removed on September 20, 2017. When it got removed, the only editor Drew could use was a low-quality editor that was free to buy on Google Chrome Web Store. Which, at the time, Drew was desperate for a good editor. Luckily on Christmas, Drew finally got an editor, PowerDirector (though wasn't used until January 13, 2018). The PowerDirector Age (January 2018 - August 2018) Although Drew got PowerDirector on Christmas of 2017, he didn't use it until Mid January 2018, ever since then, Drew's video got much better than his videos from late 2017. As time grew on, he got an animation software on his birthday, and also used many others to help work with Drew and would try to go to a higher step than what Drew did before in his older years and stuff, and would go out very well. However, problems went back to Drew as time went by, as he got into several arguments with other users such as Aqua and more, and it got worse by August 2018 came around. Drew Bromley's 2nd Dark Age (August 2018 - May 2019) Everything was going somewhat fine with Drew Bromley, however when A Mastered Beginning was released, it caused an outrage towards OSC fans and AzUrArInG fans, it even caused some of his old fans to unsub him (and even become enemies towards him), causing two users to hate Drew himself a lot, such as treating him like he was a villain. In early of September, an unknown user was disliking his videos using alternate accounts (alts), and caused Drew to almost quit YT, but his loyal fans convinced him to stay. It got worse as some were causing Drew to feel like an idiot and resulting more people to becoming enemies with him despite Drew doing mostly nothing wrong. Ever since then, Drew has been getting stressed out from all of these things going on with him, and Drew claims that no one really seems to care of what's going on with him and all the bad stuff that caused Drew to get stressed out. Luckily, in mid of October, Aqua finally forgave Drew and both of them promised that nothing similar like this will happen again. Despite that, Drew Bromley was getting burned out, and also, a couple of his old videos, and even his new videos had been copyright striked on the same day. Some were re-uploaded, deleted or had a dispute filed for them. while fixing all of the copyrights of his videos, Drew had been accepted in the role of King Dedede in FreezeFlame22's Bowser's Children and Carl, and also has been getting some of his newer videos well received, but despite all of it, Drew was burned out, although he's going through it. Around early November things went downfall even more, causing Drew to be burnt out once again, since one, there was a lot of testing and exams starting around this era, and also he was going to other things to socialize and be away from what Drew was doing. However it got even worse with school, since Drew failed a lot of his science tests and quizzes, which caused Drew to get burned out even more. Drew's stress was increased once again and even more than before, as more issues were getting into the way, causing Drew to becoming increasingly depressed, which made him wish that he was home schooled at this period in time. Although, things changed after Christmas Break ended, mostly around January, to which Drew was starting to do slightly better with his grades than before, and his happiness grew, but once again, he got into some arguments, such as another person constantly mocking Drew and making himself look innocent than Drew himself, which actually worked and caused some of users to become enemies with him. On January 17th, 2019, Drew Bromley decided to officially leave the Object Show Community entirely to avoid toxicity and to avoid a bunch of arguments with some of the users, thus him leaving a bunch of servers, camps, and much more, although he would return to the community around March and April of 2019, but only returned on a few things with the community. Drew Bromley noticed that Homework help is the main reason for his cause of depression of the entire school so he managed a way to help him get out of there and get back on track. Despite the school has gotten better with Drew at the moment, there were still problems he was going through but they were only online at the time, as many users were against some other users that Drew already knew, thus leading him to gain even more enemies. Suddenly, Drew would eventually an unknown virus which led Drew's videos to be delayed until April 2019, although Drew would get hired for other people's works, making Drew a bit more happy. Eventually, after the virus was gone, Drew eventually went onto the AGK wiki, met some of the staff and went to its discord server, which they were targeting a user known for his recent messed up actions, Atarster. Around May 2019, after he found out other users were planned to be exposed in The Moron Exposer server, he requested that a user known as BGGAMING should get exposed after what he did to many users for about 4 years, and showed a lot of the proof of what he did. Finally, Drew decided to create and upload an exposure video out of BGGAMING, ending the 2nd Dark Age for good. The Golden Age (May 2019-Present) After his exposure video was uploaded, he was praised for his exposure video and everyone could see why he hated BGGAMING and wanted to expose him in the first place, as BGGAMING did very messed up things to random users since late 2015 and continued doing this for about 4 years afterwards. Like before, when BGGAMING saw that Drew's exposure video was praised, he tried to make an apology video, however his apology video was criticized, mainly due to him not mentioning that much of his actual problems, and also made to deflect the blame. This led BGGAMING to claim that he's gonna leave the internet for a few months, although Drew noticed that he only said it to avoid getting caught, as some users showed some of the proof to Drew, and also found out BGGAMING was trying to make another apology video which he saw the script and disliked it as well. Also, starting around this period, Drew was given various positive results which helped him obtain more work for him around the internet than before, plus some of his series like his AGK series were also getting more praised than before and has been given more fans around this period. Drew eventually decided to end some of his series such as The Drew Bromley Show, Goofie Toonies, and Robby Robber, as he felt they were not as popular as his other series and wasn't interested to stuff like that like he used to, but decided to keep his AGK series as Drew was continuing his YouTube channel on the run. Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators